Someone to listen
by jayer
Summary: Nicole finds someone else in need of a family. [Blame it on the rain]
1. Chapter 1

"Could we make it 11?" A knock on the door caught Nicole's attention. "Just a minute." She yelled across the room, "Call me if there's anything before then, Lou."

Nicole opened the door to find Declan leaning against the railing.

"Mrs Trager."

"Lori's not here."

"Oh." There was an odd troubled sound to Declan's voice.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just needed to talk to her."

"Well Steven and the kids went to pick up dinner and a couple of movies." She glanced at her wristwatch. "They should be back in a little while. You want to come in a wait?"

"No, it's okay." Declan turned to leave.

Something about his demeanor troubled Nicole. Perhaps it was just her inner therapist, or an overly active Mother complex brought on by having Kyle around. But something in her was setting off an alarm that something was going on.

"Hold it."

Declan stopped in his tracks. "It's nothing, really."

"It's so nothing that you walked all the way over here instead of calling. It's so nothing that you look like someone stole your dog."

"I don't have a dog."

"You know what I mean." Nicole smiled. "I'm a really good listener."

Declan stood thinking for a moment. After a long pause, he nodded and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"More?" Nicole nodded to the empty glass.

Declan shook his head.

"So, what's going on?"

"It's really nothing."

Declan played with his glass, avoiding Nicole's gaze.

"I had a fight with my father."

"Declan, did he--"

"No. I wish he did. He'd have to be around to hit me."

"What did happen?"

"I came home from school and there were plane tickets on the counter. He just got back a couple of days ago and he was leaving again. I kind of snapped. I said some stuff. My dad said some stuff."

"Stuff?"

Declan sighed deeply. Nicole could tell that he was holding back tears. Whatever Declan's father said clearly hurt.

"Stuff like what a disappointment I am, how my mother didn't want me and that's why she left."

"Declan, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever." Declan shrugged. "I just need to get out of the house until he left. Hang out some place a little more friendly."

"Honey, we're back." Steve walked in, arms full. "Hey Declan, what's up?"

"Not much." Declan nodded as Lori, Josh and Kyle walked in.

Nicole began unpacking bags. "Declan was just telling me that his father was out of town so I invited him to stay for dinner."

"If that's okay."

Steve nodded. "Sure, we've got plenty."

Declan looked at Lori. "Okay with me."

"We got Aladdin." Kyle grinned. "And Snow White."

"The movie selection is rather G rated." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Cool with me." Declan laughed. "I'm a closet Disney junkie."

"Lori, it's your turn to set the table."

"I'll help." Declan grabbed the stack of plates and disappeared into the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole yawned as the end credits started.

She looked over at the motley crew of children. Lori and Declan were asleep on couch, Josh was curled up on the floor. Only Kyle was awake, fascinated by the names rolling by.

"Did you like it?" Steve asked as he helped Nicole scoop up empty popcorn bowls and soda cans.

"I think so." Kyle nodded. "I liked everyone being here and not saying mean things."

"Yeah, that was good." Nicole smiled. "Now you need to go to bed. It's late."

"Good night."

"Good night, Kyle." Nicole knelt down and shook Josh awake. "Bed time."

Josh muttered and shuffled, half awake to his room.

"What time is it?" Lori yawned.

"Late, head for bed." She pushed Lori off towards her room

Steve reached out to shake Declan awake.

"Let him sleep." Nicole caught his look. "It's late and he'll be sleepy. He could get in an accident."

"And he'll be going home to a cold empty house." Steve laughed softly. "My wife is truly obsessed."

"I hope you mean that in a good way." Nicole gently pulled Declan's sneakers off and covered him with a blanket.

"A very good way." Steve switched off the lights. "Just promise me that you'll keep the strays to two."

"No promises, but I'll try."

"Fair enough."


End file.
